


Pravidla, kopie, začátek..?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Pravidla, kopie, začátek..?

"Kde je ten idiot..." zamumlal Izaya, zatímco kráčel po ulici. "Vždy se ukáže, když ho nepotřebuju, ale teď když se chci bavit, nevyleze." brblal dál nespokojeně. "Dokonce i Psyche s ostatními odešli..." Izaya se zarazil na rohu ulice.

Našel je. Všechny.

Všechny jeho kopie obklopovali Shizuu. Ten si je zatím úspěšně držel od těla. Jakmile se však zbavil jednoho, objevil se další.

"H-hey!" vyhrkl Izaya a rozběhl se za nimi.

"IzaIza!" rozzářil se Psyche.

"Bastarde! Co to má zas být?!" vyštěkl Shizuo a odhodil Toudaimota.

Izaya ignoroval jeho otázku a skočil mezi něho a své kopie. "Co si myslíte, že děláte?!"

"Ale my..." začal Hibiya váhavě.

"Je to jen zábava." řekl nevině Roppi.

Ostatní kopie souhlasili sborovým Ano!

"A nezapomněli jste na pravidla?!" zavrčel Izaya s rukama v bok.

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho, jak si začali kopie v duchu přehrávat pravidla, která jim Izaya vtloukal do hlav. Alespoň tím si zajistil jistou poslušnost.

"Hmm... ne nic."

"Nic o majetnictvý Shizu-chana." zavrtěla hlavou Kanra.

"A co takhle- Co je Izayi, to necháte na pokoji?!" navrhl podrážděně Izaya.

"Jo aha."

"Ale počkej! Izayo... Shizu-chan je tvůj?" zeptal se váhavě Sakuraya.

"Samozřejmě že je můj!" odsekl Izaya. Ani po vyslovení se netrápil významem slov. Možná by to udělal, kdyby stál Shizuo před ním.

"Vážně?"

"Ale nechováte se tak."

"Správně!" 

"Ani tak o něm němluvíš." neodpustil si 138.

"Nekdy jo, ale stejně..."

"SKLAPNĚTE UŽ!!!" zařval Shizuo.

Všechny kopie překvapeně poskočili. S obavami v očích pohlédly na Shizuu, přičemž se snažili nedat najevo strach.  

Izaya se chtěl taky podívat na Heiwajimu, ale než se otočil, Shizuo ho obejmul a tiskl ho k sobě.

"Izaya to řekl špatně, ale význam je stejný. Tenhle Bastard patří mě, takže Vy ostatní můžete jít."

"Tak proč se stále snažíte navzájem zabít?" ozval se někdo z davu po chvíli ticha.

"Je to naše hra... a navíc, nevíš co děláme v noci." po těch slovech Shizuo kousl Izayu jemně do krku.

Izaya zrudl. Nebyl schopen pohybu.

Davem projelo zklamání.

"Pojďme zařídit Shinrovi zákazníky!" vyhrkl kdosi a nadšený dav se rozběhl pryč.

Jakmile byl dav pryč, chytil Shizuo Izayu za ramenno a hodil ho proti zdi.

Izaya po nárazu zaskučel a zkácel se k zemi. "Za co..?"

"Promiň, já vlastně nechtěl." ušklíbl se Shizuo a zamířil k němu.

"Tak pracně tě jich zbavím a ty tohle..." brblal dál Izaya, zatímco se snažil pracně posadit. "Mimochodem, byl jsi dost přesvědčivý, takže si mě nemusel kousat."

Shizuo si k němu klekl. Bez jakéhokoliv zaváhání chytil jeho tvář do dlaní a vtiskl mu polibek na rty.

Izaya překvapeně ztrnul.

"Možná tomu příjdu na chuť..." prohodil Shizuo, než vstal. Chytil Izayu, hodil si ho přes rameno a zamířil k sobě domů, kam měl původně namířeno, než ho napadl gang šílenců.

"Shizu-chan~" zasténal Izaya a schoval si rudou tvář do dlaní.


End file.
